


Redemption

by Harif



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harif/pseuds/Harif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for Makeb storyline, if you haven't already finished it)</p><p>A Sith's love for Lord Cytharat. Will he express it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

How elegant you move

How breathtakingly beautiful you are

Your innate dignity

You’re an enigma

When you tell me your life is for me, your feline eyes shine with promising pleasure

I hadn’t asked you for your life.. yet..

I want it now

The way you move, your casual grace, immaculate robe, I suddenly seem colorless,

clumsy. 

And yet you bow for me.

 

What made you so.

Redemption, but why.

Why was what he did your fault?

I envy you your unwavering loyalty to the Empire,

Despite the way they treated you.

How am I to tell you what to do, I feel humble.

 

Sometimes your words are of a tantalizing promise,

you’ll be by my side if only I ask,

I will wait, will a time come?

Will you ever close the distance?

I want you by my side. Be my companion.

I want to touch your hands, your face, but will you let me?

 

You keep a distance, 

But we fight alongside, 

I admire the swiftness of your moves

The elegance of your fighting style

How insignificant fighting seems to you

While you hold off numerous enemies

 

You want to sacrifice yourself for me

But I sense the carefully hidden resignation

Do you think I could ever wipe

Your death from my memory?

My guilty conscience?

How am I to choose..

 

Pain and surprise rule your voice

Is it so strange I came searching for you?

Do you even know

how scared I was, 

would I be too late, would you still be there.

How, for the first time, I said a prayer.

 

I close the distance. 

My arms are strong 

My lips are gentle

You whisper that for my caress alone you would have come to Makeb?

Then oh why did it have to come to this?

I carry you to safety

I cautiously lay you down

Wipe the dust from your robe

Tend to your wounds

Hold your hand

Caress your face

You let me.

Be by my side…. I ask….

You simply nod

 

Peace is a lie

There is only passion

If this is passion, why does it feel like love?

Why does sitting here watching you, feel like peace?

The force shall free me

I want my freedom, but only if you will join me.

 

When will you be redeemed

When will they redeem you

I will not let them send you to Korriban again

I will oppose them

With all my might

With all my force

 

I will wait for you, time is of no importance

My patience surpasses my longing

If my presence will guide you through healing…

to me…

Even if it takes an eternity.

My hand rests on your chest,

Your strange name a rhythm to the steady beat of your heart,

It will be my mantra until you come back to me.

 

No galaxy is worth saving unless you’re in it.


End file.
